The Lives We Lived
by AnaVelaRpo
Summary: As Nate read the letter Shane broke down, both drowning themselves in tears. Mitchie left them, without reason, their life just had change in many ways they couldn't imagine. And the pain would never go.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this. Just the plot. This fanfiction was posted in my Jonas Brothers fansite, with different characters. **

**I apologize for some spelling mistakes, english is NOT my main lenguage.  
**

**Intro:**

_Dear Nate,_

_Maybe you're wondering why Shane had this letter. Well…As you know, Shane was my best friend, and he was one of the few people that knew about this. Don't be mad at him. He wanted to tell you. Trust me, he did. But I didn't let him. He just was being the best best friend and the best brother ever, and as you, he suffered a lot, and he is suffering even more now._

_I know you must be confused and angry. And I'm very sorry that I never told you the truth. It's just that things wouldn't be the same if I had._

_I never thought my life will change so much. Knowing you were the most important event in my life. I never imagined how love would have felt, then I met you. And damn it felt good. You and your brothers are the most amazing people ever, even Jason._

_You don't have any idea how I felt every time I lied to you. How I felt every time you asked me to stay with you and I said 'yes' knowing that that would never happened. You never knew what was happening, But everything I am, everything I had, EVERYTHING, is for you and to you. You wake up my scents. And I just want to kiss you, to hug you. And there was a certain time where I thought that luck was on my side, but what I didn't realized that it wasn't luck, it was YOU._

_I still remember that day in your music video premiere. Only Jason, Shane, You and I. It was so weird to see my face on it. It was different. Each scene in the video, didn't seem like a video to me because I remembered the exact moment of them being played in real life, by you guys. You made the song me; you guys made it happen to me._

_That day I started being strong, but not brave. I started to understand the things that fear didn't let me see. That day I thanked love, because everything was prettier if it was written with your name on it._

_Sorry for everything baby.__ Thanks for everything baby. Thanks for the beautiful moments we had. Thanks for showing me how great life could be. Thanks for making me feel like a princess in an enchanted fairy tale, by you, it was all possible. Thanks._

_**I love you,**_

_Mitchie._

Nate's eyes couldn't believe what they were reading. But still, he was crying. He never thought his perfect relationship would end with a letter. Or that it would have this end. He read it at least 5 times before he looked up to Shane and Jason. But this time he didn't see Shane. Jason had an indescribable expression on his face. He opened his mouth to talk, but nothing went out. Then he closed it and walked through the room to hug Nate. As soon as he hugged him, Nate broke down. He hugged Jason with all his strength and started crying as much as he could. Then still crying his eyes looked at the floor. Shane was there, in the floor. With his kneels up to his chest. He had one hand on his head pulling his hair very strong. Strong enough that any other people would yell with pain, but Shane didn't mind about that in that moment. His other hand was as a fist on his mouth. His eyes were looking nowhere. Like they were lost. Like he was blind. He was drowning in tears with pain. Finally he could cry in front of his brothers. Now that he didn't have to hide his pain, because they were all feeling the same. Frankie entered the room with Emily. Her make-up was all over her face. She couldn't believe it either.

Their life just had change in many ways they couldn't imagine. And the pain would never go.


	2. Holly shit is Connect Three

It was a regular Saturday at Port Jervis. Emily and Mitchie started walking to Mitchie's uncle music store. Or as she called it "work". Mitchie's uncle was a very rich man, owner of one of the biggest casino in Las Vegas. And he owned a chain of music stores with the best band equipment ever. All big record labels had a contract with him

Mitchie loved that place. She loved music. It was her way to get out of her world. She also loved writing and singing. And she did an awesome job. But her uncle didn't want her to make a career of it. So she just performed at the mall on Saturdays. And work in the music store the rest of the days.

As soon as they got to the mall, Mitchie got up to the stage. She took her acoustic guitar and grabbed the mic. People started getting around the stage.

"Hey everyone" She said "This song is about someone who loved too much, someone who was going to forgive it all even if she was hurt in many ways anyone can imagine. And still, she is left alone. This song it's called 'Between our histories'

_"It's not that easy to leave the past behind_

_And you pretend saying that you don't love me anymore_

_That you don't like my kisses anymore_

_That you don't think of me when you're too far_

_And then you go_

_And then between our histories, the wind is the only thing you left_

_And then you go_

_And then between our histories, the wind is the only thing you left_

_I'd always trusted in you_

_I had blind confidence since the first moment I saw you_

_You were the most beautiful rainbow that I had seen_

_With colors that smile and shine in my eyes._

_That repaired everything that time broke and destroyed_

_Even when did a little, said a little_

_You were the one I loved the most_

_And then you go_

_And then between our histories, the wind is the only thing you left_

_I want to have you here with me._

_Please stay here next to me_

_I miss you and I hope you listen to this:_

_And I don't care of what it's going to happen._

_And I don't care about anything else_

_Everything's perfect when you're here with me_

_Please stay next to me_

_But then you go_

_And then between our histories, the wind is the only thing you left"_

Everyone started applauding. There were at least 50 people listening to her. She smiled as she passed her eyes through the crowd. She smiled and her eyes got brighter. The feeling that singing brought to her wasn't normal. Then she took another breath. "Thanks" She said "Now I want to sing a song by the best people on earth. This song it's called 'Play My Music' by Connect Three. But her phone rang "Excuse me" She said, then she answered her cell phone

"Mitchie?" He said

"Hi uncle Bob" She answered "You're not going to guess what happ-"

"Later Mitchie. I need you and Emily in the store now. Richard is sick and I need help"

"But Uncle Bob I'm in the middle of the mall concert and-"

"Mitchie." He said. "Please"

She sighed. "Ok. I'll be there in 5 minutes"

"Thanks" He said before hanging. She got to the stage again and apologized to the people. She sighed and told Emily what happened.

"That sucks" Emily said.

"Yeah" She answered "He hates me"

"No he doesn't" Said Emily "Dad loves you. And he needs us"

"Whatever" She answered

They got to there and saw that the store was almost empty. Mitchie got angry and opened her mouth

"Don't say anything Mitchie."Said Emily "Stop complaining"

"But-"

"Mitchie" Emily said

"Ok" She said

"I'm taking the back. You go to the main desk" Said Emily. She did as Emily said. She took a magazine and sat on the chair putting her foot on the desk. She leaned back making the two front foot of the chair staying in the air.

"Excuse me?" Said someone. She jumped making her fall from the chair. Several laughs were heard.

"Damn" She whispered. Then she felt a hand on her arm helping her to stand. "Thanks" She said, then she turned around to the person. Then she saw they were 3 different persons there.

"HOLLY SHIT CONNECT THREE!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. They chuckled.

"Thanks for letting us know" Said Jason laughing.

Mitchie blushed. "Sorry" She said. "It's just that….oh my god. You're Connect Thre. And you're here. With me and-"

"Wow." Said Shane "I'm starting to think you're like…a magician"

"Sorry again" She said blushing even more.

"You don't have to apologize" Said Nate smiling.

"Yeah…sorry" She said. Then all started laughing. She closed her eyes and frown with anger. "Sorry" She said "Damn!"

"Why don't you just show us where the guitars are" Said Jason laughing

"Right" She said "Come with me" She said walking through the store. They followed her. "What kind of guitar are you looking for?" She said turning her head but still walking through the stores.

"Have you got the new Stratocaster?" Said Jason

"Or a Shergold Modulator 12?" Asked Shane

"Yeah" She said the "Stratocaster is there." She pointed to a hallway "And the Gibsons are there" She said pointing to the opposite hallway. They both followed the directions and Nate stood there. She turned to face him. And he was too close to her. Their faces were inches apart.

"Oh." She said stepping back "Sorry." She blushed

"You apologized too much" He said with a flirty smile on his face "And don't worry"

"So what can I do for you? You need something?" She said smiling and blushing again

"Your name" He said smiling back. She blushed again.

"I'm Mitchie" Nate was about to say something but then a loud scream was heard. Shane and Jason ran to where Nate and Mitchie were to see what was going on. Everyone turned and saw that Emily was screaming as she ran towards them.

"OMG" She yelled "Mitchie!!!!!!! They're Connect Three" She kept yelling.

"Wow" Said Shane. "We have a full package of psyches here" He said smiling

"Huh?" Asked Emily

"Nothing" Jason said chuckling. "Hello I'm Jason. But that you already knew it"

"Duh!!" Said Emily "I'm Emily. I'm Mitchie's cousin"

"Who's Mitchie?" Asked Shane

"She is" Said Nate looking at Mitchie who raised her hand making a soldier salute.

"Nice to meet you Mitchie" Said Shane shaking her hand.

"Thanks." She said "You found the guitars?"

"Oh yes" Said Jason

"Want to try them?" Emily asked

"I already did" Said Jason

"Yeah me too" Said Shane

"And did you already found what you were looking for?" Asked Emily to Nate

"Yes, I did" He said smiling at Mitchie


	3. Welcome to Port Jervis Connect Three

"You guys got here early" Said a voice from the back. Everyone turned around.

"Hi Bob. I said that we would be here in 5 minutes" Mitchie said confused.

"I wasn't talking to you darling." He said smiling "I was talking to the boys. You're Connect Three right?"

"I'm guessing they only contact Supernatural people?" Said Jason making the boys and Mitchie laughed.

"What?" Asked Bob and Emily at the same time.

"Nothing" Said all also in unison, making them laughed again.

"So are you or not?" Uncle Bob asking shaking his head

"Yes we are sir." Said Nate "I'm Nate Gray. He's Shane" He said looking at Shane "And he's Jason" He said showing Jason as he nodded.

"And we're Connec-" Started Shane. Then he realized what he was doing. "Sorry, it's just the habit" He said blushing. Which made everyone laughed again.

"What you mean they got here early dad?" Emily asked.

"Wait…He's your dad?" Jason asked Emily amazed.

"So he's your uncle?" Shane asked Mitchie

"Who's the Supernatural family now?" She replied. Nate chuckled.

"Ok. I don't know what you guys are doing but yes, he's my dad, and her uncle." Emily said stressed. "Dad….you had an appointment with Connect Three and you didn't tell me?!!!!!"

"Well darling how I was supposed to know that you like them?"

"How?! The full house is full of their posters!!!!"

The brothers shared glares like they were facing a stalker

"Ok….Emily that wasn't a smart comment to say" Mitchie said as she looked the brothers face. "So what are you here for?"

"Oh…our parents are looking for some houses" Jason replied

"Are you guys moving to P.J?"

"Yes, and no"

"We're going to spend some time here, just like…vacations" Shane continued

"Vacations?" Emily asked

"Yeah…you know, like, we just finished out tour, and LA is just so full of everything. This is exactly what we need. A small, quiet town." Finished Nate.

"Boys" Said a male voice from the door. They all turned to see. It was Mr Gray. "Bob" He said

"Hey Paul" Uncle Bob replied "How's everything going?"

"Perfect" He said "But we're here to talk about business right?"

"Right. So, girls why don't you show the town to the boys?"

"Excuse me but…Who are they?" Mr Gray asked Bob

"Oh she's Emily my daughter and Mitchie my niece"

"Oh. Hello girls, I'm Paul Gray."

"Yeah we know who you are" Emily said excited. Mitchie cleared her throat.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. So are you going to show my boys your town?"

"Sounds perfect" Nate said smiling at Mitchie. She smiled back.

"So what are we waiting for?" Shane said as he hugged Mitchie's waist, making her blushed even more and making Nate's smile vanished.

"Oh…we're going to show you our home first" Emily said grabbing Jason's and Nate's hand as she walked out the door like a little kid trying to show something to her parents. Shane and Mitchie chuckled and follow them still hugged.

Jason and Shane started talking with Emily, and Nate and Mitchie started talking as well. After a while, Shane finally took his arm off Mitchie's waist and started walking faster to listen to Emily's story. Nate and Mitchie walked behind them talking about Connect Three life.

"So we just sleep like…3 hours" Nate said

"Oh my god! I barely sleep 10 hours…."

"Yeah. That's why we want to move here"

"But with you guys here, this town is going to get full of reporters and everything"

"Oh that won't happen"

"And why's that?"

"Well…If I tell you, I'd have to kill you" He said smiling at her.

"Well, I'm open to try different things" She said as she returned the smile. They both laugh and stared at each other, but Mitchie couldn't keep the looks so she looked down the floor and before she noticed they were already inside the house.

After they gave the Gray's brothers the tour house, Shane asked to Mitchie:

"So you're staying here because…?"

"I live here. With Uncle Bob and Emily" Mitchie answered

"Why? Where are your parents?" Jason asked

"I don't know" She said

"What you mean you don't know"

"They're dead." She said in a sad tone.

"So…why you say you don't know?" Nate asked

"You guys really believe in that?"

"In what?" Shane asked

"In heaven. In God. In all the religious crap"

"Yeah" They all answered seriously "And we have a strong faith, so we'll appreciate if you didn't say those things" Jason ended in a mad tone.

"Sorry" She said rolling her eyes.

After an awkward silence Emily talked "So….where you guys want to do now?"

"You guys have any club here?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. Want to go?"

"Sure" Jason said

"Yeah…thanks for caring about the underages here" Mitchie said

"Yeah, thanks guys" Nate added

"Oh come on, Nate!" Jason said

"Go to the hotel or something" Shane said

"Or why don't you guys stay here?" Said Emily

"We guys? Nate and I?" Mitchie muttered

"Yeah" Jason said "It's a good idea for me"

"For me too" Said Nate smiling

"I can't…not today" Mitchie said

"Why?"

"I-just-I just can't" Mitchie finally said looking at Emily.

"I have a better idea…why don't we hang tomorrow and…yeah" Said Emily. "We can't tonight"


	4. We're not their Friends Emily

**_I AM NOT GONNA UPDATE UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS._**

**_I AM NOT GONNA UPDATE UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS._**

**_I AM NOT GONNA UPDATE UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS._**

It was 10pm, and Micthie had just arrived home.  
"How did it go?" Emily asked  
"Same as always…But this time, he made me cry"  
"Awww Mitch, he's just…"  
"Yeah. I know." She replied as she went to the kitchen to eat something "What you doing?"  
"Nothing. But I just finished talking to Jason on aim."  
"Jason who?"  
"Gray…"  
"You have their AIM? Riiight"  
"Yeah!!!! OMG can you believe this? WE, you and I-"  
"Normally, 'we' means that"  
"Shhush! This is exciting. We are friends of Conncet Three!!!"  
"No we're not Emily"  
"Mitchie…"  
"Emily, c'mon, they probably meet tones of girls every day, probably nicer, prettier, and everything and…"  
"Mitchie stop being so pessimist! Want to know what I think? I think you're running away from happiness because you're too afraid that…"  
"Stop it Emily!!!!!! I'm NOT AFRAID! I'm just saying that you are to much obsessed with them that now you're creating your own stories in your mind"  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah"  
"Fine. I'm going …"  
"to what? Tell your invisible friends that I said what I said?"  
"They're not invisible Mitchie"  
"They're not your friends Emily" Then with that Emily run to her room. Mitchie groaned with anger. It hadn't been her day. After a while she decided to log in to aim and maybe talk to someone.  
DJJ_Dangaa: Hi Mitchie.  
Mitchz_Xo: Who are you again?  
DJJ_Dangaa: Shane…Shane  
Mitchz_Xo: Riiight….Emily stop playing.  
DJJ_Dangaa: What?  
Mitchz_Xo: Not exactly in the mood for this joke Em. Stop it.  
DJJ_Dangaa: Mitchie, I'm Shane  
DJJ_Dangaa: . We talked this afternoon, in your music store?  
DJJ_Dangaa: My brothers and I went to your house? We just kinda moved in to the town?  
Mitchz_Xo: Right….Prove it  
DJJ_Dangaa: Ok. Give me your phone number  
Mithcz_Xo: Give me yours  
DJJ_Dangaa: I can't…  
Mitchz_Xo: Good one Emily. Get a life  
DJJ_Dangaa: Ok! Ok! I'll give it to you. But don't say it.  
Mitchz_Xo: K.  
DJJ_Dangaa: 504-470-9547  
Mitchie stared at the screen confused. She had never seen this number. She took her phone and hesitated. She started dealing it…The phone started ringing.  
"Told you" Said a male voice.  
"Oh-Fuck" She said before hanging. She was so embarrassed that she didn't do anything else but hang. But then her cellphone started ringing. 'Private' started flashing.  
"Hello?"  
"Oh-Fuck? Good thinking" Said Shane chuckling from the other side of the phone.  
"Sorry" She said laughing "I-It's Just that-I-I didn't expect it"  
"Why?"  
"Seriously Shane. You're Shane….Shane Gray. Why would Shane Gray talk to me?"  
"I think you're cool. And pretty. And funny. And I could tell you a hundred more things but the night is not long enough" Mitchie smiled.  
"How do you know that? You have only known me for a day"  
"So imagine how many great things I'm going to say in a couple months"  
"A couple months" She sighed "Sure"  
"Shane?" A voice sounded from the back of wherever Shane was. "Who's that?"  
"Busted?" Mitchie asked.  
"Not really…look…well…listen to this." He said to Mitchie "It's Mitchie the-"  
"Mitchie?? The girl from the music store? How the -what the f- what?"  
"God Nate, you really like her!"  
"Still here" Mitchie said  
"That's the point" Shane said  
"The point? What do you mean?" Nate asked  
"Nate…if you're so interested in her, why don't you call her?"  
"Well, give me her number" Nate said  
"Ok, it's-"  
"Wait Shane!" Mitchie said "Tell him I said that if he wants to talk to me, he must get my phone, screen name or whatever, by his own"  
"Marvelous and clever Mitchie" Shane said "I love it. Talk to you later" Then Shane hung.  
She stood there looking at her cell phone. She couldn't believe what just happened. Shane from the Conncet Three called her, and Nate from the Connect Three liked her.  
"A couple months" she repeated to herself. He actually expected to get to know her. To be friends with her. She smiled as she thought her being friends with the Conncet Three. Emily was right. And she deserved an apology. Natalie reacted and went upstairs to Emily's room.  
"Emily?" She said as she knocked the door  
"Go away. I'm busy with my invisible friends" She replied angry without opening.  
"Look, Em, I'm sorry. You won't believe what just happened. I talked to Shane in the phone and-"  
"Seriously! GET LOST! STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" Emily said as she opened the door red furious.  
"Emily it's true!!! Look…." She said as she started dialing Shane's number. Then she gave the phone to Em. Emily looked at her confused. But she couldn't resist and took the hone.  
"Hello?" Shane answered  
"Who is this?" Emily asked  
"Mitchie?"  
"No, Emily. Who is this?"  
"Shane"  
The next thing that was heard was a looooooooooooooong looooooooooud scream. Then Mitchie took the phone as she laughed her ass of. And as Emily hyperventilated Mitchie talked  
"Shane? It's Mitchie"  
"Hey…." Said Shane "That wasn't fun. I actually need my ears for singing. Not only my voice. Well…and for the rest of my life"  
"Hahaha, sorry Shane. She couldn't believe me that I had just talked to you."  
"And what about texting me with a picture request or something. It would be…quieter and, believe me, much better"  
When the shocked passed, Emily started being much more excited.  
"Let me talk to him Mitchie. Please, please, pleaseee"  
"God no!" Shane said  
"Only if you promise not to yell again. Ever" Said Mitchie. Emily nodded.  
"No Mitchie I-Hello Emily"  
"Hiiiiii Shaneee" Said Emily  
"Oh hey Emily. How you doing?"  
"Like, fine, excited. You?"  
"Deaf" he said in a chuckled  
"Yeah…Sorry about that"  
"No problemo"  
"So what you doing tomorrow?"  
"What you want us to do?"  
"Oh my…"

**_I AM NOT GONNA UPDATE UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS._**

**_I AM NOT GONNA UPDATE UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS._**

**_I AM NOT GONNA UPDATE UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS._**


	5. Is she really worth it?

**1 week later**

"Seriously Shane? You're going to wear that?" Jason asked Shane as he went out from the dress room.

"Yeah" He said as he looked himself in the mirror. He could see Nate's smile reflecting "Daydreaming with the chick Natey?"

"Actually Shaney, I'm laughing because you look so ridiculous." He said as he smile got widened.

"Are you sure we have to put-" Jason started

"Yeah" Shane said. "It's a Halloween party Jason"

"I wonder what they are going to wear" Nate said

"They or Mitchie?" Said Shane. Nate smiled.

"So is that your costume?" Nate said avoiding the answer.

"Yeah"

"Ok. My turn to choose"

After thinking for a while. Nate took three different costumes and went to the dressing room. "I think I have mine guys"

"Ok. Me too" Jasion said.

"Ready guys?" Asked Mr. Gray

"Yes Sir" They all answered in unison.

"Ok. Denise, are you and Frankie done?"

"Yes Honey. We're coming"

"Well…Let's go" He said as he opened the door.

Mr Gray drove them to Emily's house. Jason, Shane and Nate went out.

"Ok boys. We'll meet you there" Said Denise before they left.

The music could be heard even outside the house. You could see people outside. With drinks on their hands. Finally…A normal party, where they could be average teenagers and not the most famous teen rock stars in the world. The door was opened, so they walked into the house, and went straight to the living room. Emily was talking to a friend. As Jason saw her, his jaw dropped. She had this incredible outfit. She was wearing a kick boxing pink outfit, with extremely short shorts. Her long redish hair was shining and her blue eyes matched with the costume. They went straight to where she was.

"Hey" Shane said.

"You guys came" She said as she turned around. Suddenly she started laughing as she saw Shane's outfit. Shane was wearing a piped red crushed velvet costume and a ray bans so his face could be hide, he seriously looked like Flavor Flav. "Cute" She said laughing. Then her eyes went straight to Nate. He was wearing a pirate costume. And finally Jason. He was wearing an aviator costume that made his body look incredibly sexy. "Nice work guys"

""Back to you" Jason said smiling. Emily smiled back. Then she looked at Nate. He was looking around the house full of people.

"Mitchie's not here Nate"

Nate's eyes went straight back to her. "Where is she?" Shane asked.

"She's….doing something."

"Oh…" Said Nate looking down disappointed

"But don't worry…She will come. In like an hour"

"Ok" He said with half smile on his face. Joe shook his head with smile and put a hand on Nate's shoulder. "Come on Nate. It's not that these are going to be the longest 60 minutes in your life or anything" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Funny Shane." Nate said smiling.

"Yeah I know" He said returning his smile.

"Let's dance" Jason said to Emily. She nodded and left her drink on the table. She took Jason's hand and pulled him were everyone were dancing.

"Wanna dance Nate?" Shane asked.

"WHAT?!" Nick exclaimed looking at Shane completely surprised

"Not with me weirdo. Look" He said as he pointed some girls in sexy outfits that were checking them out.

"Uhm…I think I'll pass" Nate said "You go"

"Kay bro. It's your loss" He said as he walked towards them and start talking to them. Nate stood there watching as they chuckled and laughed at Joe. He shook his head smiling as he wondered what stupid pick-up line Shane was using now. Then he looked around. He wanted some peace and quiet. He went to the other room where Jason and Emily were dancing.

"Emily, where's the bathroom?" He asked

"Oh…It's in the living room. But you can use the one upstairs."

"Ok. Thanks" He said smiling. He went to the second floor looking for the bathroom. But then he saw a balcony. He opened the door and went outside. The view of the house was amazing. It was Halloween night and you could see all the lights, and people walking on the streets.

"Ok, this must be anything like a Disney party, but could you just at least pretend to have fun?" Someone said from his back. He smiled as he heard the voice. He turned around to find a very sexy/pretty Mitchie. She was wearing an Alice in wonderland costume.

"I didn't want to have fun without you" He said

"You were waiting for me?" She said smiling. He looked at his clock.

"These were the longest 47 minutes in my entire life" He said smiling.

"You counted? So lame"

"Thanks" He smiled and approached to her.

"And was it worth waiting?"

"Every single second." He said as he got closer to her "You look beautiful by the way"

"And I love your pirate thing" She said as she blushed. He smiled. She smiled. His face got closer to hers. Then she stepped back and looked down. He sighed.

"Uh-So-I'm Sorry Mitchie I-Sorry" He said "I'm not-I don't usually do this but it's just that-"

"Wanna dance?" She asked.

"Sure" He said smiling.

They went downstairs and started dancing. As they talked and the attraction got stronger. They got tired of dancing and went to the kitchen where Emily, Jason, Shane and two more girls were.

"Sexy" Shane said as he looked Mitchie.

"Pimped" She said as she looked him. "And what are you supposed to be?" She asked Jason nicely

"An aviator" He said without looking at her.

"Oh" She replied sadly

"Yeah"

"Hey…" Shane started "What were you doing earlier?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Why you got here late?" Nate asked too

"Uhm…I was buying some stuff for the party"

"Yeahh…Like more drinks and things to eat" Emily added

"Why?" She asked

"Nate missed you" Joe said

"Guilty" He said smiling. She blushed.

"Awkward" Said Emily

"Hey! That's my line!!" Shane said

Suddenly the music became louder.

"How long will you be staying?" Mitchie yelled to Nate

"What?" Nate yelled back

"I said-" She started yelling again

"Hey Mitchie, let's go outside" Nate said in her ear

"Ok" She said almost melting. Nate took Mitchie's hand and took her to the backyard. Nobody was there. They got there and started talking.

"How long will you be staying?"

"As long as we want"

"And how long is that?"

"As long as you want me to stay" He said smiling. She smiled too, but there was something in that smile that wasn't good. It was a sad smile.

They stood there in silence looking at each others eyes. Suddenly Nate's eyes stared at something else…Mitchie's lips. He put his arms around Mitchie's waist and brought her closer. Mitchie, hypnotized, started looking at his lips too. He pulled away a piece of hair she had in her face and then left his hand on her cheek. He turned his head a little and closed his eyes.

"I can't do this Nate" She barley said in a whisper.

"Then…leave it all to me" He said as he became closer.

Before she could close her eyes she looked at the window that was in her room. She suddenly stepped back with her eyes widened.

"What?" Nate said

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! THAT'S MY ROOM! THAT'S MY BED!!! EWWWWWW" She said as she ran back the house leaving a very confused Nate. He turned around and looked up to her window, where there were some boy and girl making out. He laughed and shook his head. "Damn" he said to himself.

NEXT DAY

"So you didn't kiss her?" Jason asked. Nate sighed.

"No."

"Who didn't kiss who?" Shane asked as he went out of the kitchen.

Jason and Nate shared looks. "Uhm..

"Nate and Mitchie?" Shane asked as he realized none of them will answer him.

"Yeah" Nate said sighting again. "But we almost kissed. If the horny teens weren't in her room and…"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa what horny teens?" Shane said with his eyes wide open.

"I don't know. We were in her backyard and we were about to kiss when she saw two teens on her bedroom making out."

"Ouch" Shane said as he sat in the chair that was in front of the couch were Jason and Nate were.

"Thanks Shane" Nate said looking down.

"Oh come on little bro. She probably likes you"

"But how can I be sure of that?"

"Well…" Shane said as he took his phone and started dialing a number. "Let's find out"

"Wait Shane what are you-"

"Heey Mitchie. It's Shane"

"God Shane NO!" Nate said as he stood up and went running to where Shane was. He tried to get the phone off Shane's hands but Joe started pushing him away with his free arm.

"Hey Joe" Mitchie replied "What's up?"

"Not much" He said as he stood up running from Nate "Just-Ughh." He said as he hit Nate with strength "Chilling"

"Chilling? I think you're more like fighting or something. What's happening?"

"Hold on" He said to Mitchie, then he put a hand over the speaker so she couldn't hear "Stop it Nate! You want to find out? Let me handle this!"

"Ok Shane, but if you blow it I'll kill you."

"Done" He said to Nate. "Where were we?"

"What were you doing?"

"Uhm nothing. Hey Mitch I was wondering if you want to hang out with us tonight. Like go to a movie or something"

"Well it depends…"

"The girl has conditions?"

"Well…I can after 8."

"Done"

"Ok. At the mall?"

"Yup"

"Oh wait. Emily can't tonight. She's working."

"Oh that sucks. But you can go anyways right?"

"Yup"

"Ok. See you there then. At 8:30"

"Bye Shane"

"Bye Mitch"

"What the f-" Nate started

"You'll see…Just get dress. I have to pick up something at the Record Label and I'll meet you there at 8:30"

"I'll go with you Shane" Jason said smiling

"I was just about to ask you" Shane returned the smile

"Guys…What are you planning to do?" Nate asked

"Bye little bro"

"Bye Natey"

"Guys-" But then they left. "Ok. I guess this plan is going to work. Well…I hope"

It was 8:30 and Nate was all by himself in the mall. He was in front of the movies looking around. Then he saw Mitchie. He smiled and waved to her. She didn't seem to see him. "Mitchie!" He yelled. She looked up and smiled as he saw him. His smile widened. Suddenly when she was about 2 feet from him a girl screamed.

"Oh my goshhh!!! Nate Gray is here!!!" They both quickly turned too see who was yelling. But it was late. Now there were at lest 15 girls around Nate asking for an autograph.

"God Nate! You're soo hot!!" A girl said

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Another girls asked

"Marry me Nate" A third girl said

"Why are you in PJ?" the first girl asked

He didn't know what to do. And people didn't stop coming. He smiled and said "I'm on a trip. I'm going to eat something and then I'm going back to the airport and go home"

"Could you sign this for me?" A fourth girl asked.

"Sure." He said he took a pen and signed everything the girls wanted and took tones of pictures. After 15 minutes he said. "Sorry ladies, but I gotta go." Then he found his way out from the circle of 30 girls, made an eye signal to Mitchie telling her to get out of there. She nodded and followed him keeping distance. She knew that he didn't want people to know he was with her. But…What she didn't know was why his brothers weren't with him. She stopped thinking on that and looked where she was. Suddenly she realized she was in a private parking lot.

"Hey!" He said "Sorry about that"

"Don't worry. But I think we just lost the movie"

"Well…We'd had to wait for Jason and Shane anyways."

"Where are they?"

"They are on-" Then he stopped. He smiled and then he chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"They set this."

"Huh?"

"Shane planned it"

"Planned what?"

"This. You and me alone"

"And why?" She asked

"Because he was trying to find out if you liked me"

"Why he was trying to find out if I like you? He's not-I don't like him right?" She said with a concerned look.

"Oh no no" He said "It's just that-Uhm...I said it would be nice to know if you liked me"

"And why?" She was now smiling

"Because…" He started. But then he stopped.

"Because what?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter really"

"Nate"

"What?"

"Because what?"

"Because….I kinda-You know just-Sorta like you a lot?"

She stood there speechless.

"Mitchie?"

"Can you drive me home? My uncle might be worried"

"Eh-Sure" He said sadly. He opened the door of his car. A convertible. A beautiful red convertible.

"Is that your car?" She asked

"Yeah. It's my Christmas gift." He said smiling.

"My gift was a red scarf." She said shocked. Then her eyes met Nate's and they both started laughing.

The rest of the road was quiet. Nate had one hand on the wheel, and the other arm was leaning on the window and his hand was on his mouth. Sometimes he looked at Mitchie, sometimes he just stayed looking at the road thinking on her reaction. Questions rounded his mind. What if they'd never had move to Port Jervis? What if his father never called Bob Stone for the new instruments? What if Shane never had this not-so-brilliant plan? What if---? Maybe he had never been heart-broken…again. And she was not even his girlfriend. He had only met her for a week and half. How could he felt, something really strong that fast? He didn't want to get destroyed again. They moved because of Shane and Sam right? Of course their parent's didn't know that. As soon as Shane got home, Nate and Jason supported him and asked their parents to move to a tiny town so they could 'get some privacy' which means new opportunities to them. He couldn't wait to be back home and tell his brothers what happened. They would understand, and probably they would convince their parents to move again. He didn't want to be close to her again. He was falling too fast, and she didn't want him. What happened two nights before? Well…maybe it was because of the attraction, but she didn't feel anything for him. Not-a-thing. He looked back at her again. She had her eyes closed, and her head up. She was smiling. She was feeling the air in her face while her long black hair was moving with the air. He smiled. He didn't know what she had. But in that moment, she was the most beautiful creature in the world. Maybe it was her smile, or maybe her hair, or her body, or simply her attitude. Maybe it was the way she showed her innocence. Or that mystery she kept behind. Maybe it was the fact that her sadness and really harsh past reflected in every single expression she had but she also showed strong, and she showed hope. He could stay staring at her for hours and never be tired. SHE was the one he needed. SHE was the one he was falling for. Suddenly his last thoughts changed completely. He decided to fight for her. It was worth it. SHE was worth it.

They arrived to her house. She turned around to face him. "Thanks Nate" she said. And just so you know…I-I- Sorta like you a lot too" Then she leaned down to him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. She left the car and ran back to her house.


	6. Love Bug

**I am sorry if you're confused. This story was originally posted in my MySpace fansite, containing non-fictional characters names. That's why I apologize if any confusion was presented, I could have miss some of the names when I was changing them so I could post it in this website. **

**If there was any confusion in the previews chapters, here's the characters**

**Natalie – Mitchie**

**Joe – Shane**

**Nick – Nate**

**Kevin - Jason**

**Love.**

**Ana**

As soon as Mitchie entered the house she leaned on the door closed her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and smiled. She had just kissed Nate Gray. And God it felt good. She turned around to see if he was still there. He wasn't.  
"Mitchie is that you?" Emily said from her room  
"Yup" She said  
"Had fun?"  
"You can't imagine" She said smiling.  
In the meantime Nate watched as she closed the door. Again questions filled his head. Did she really just kiss him? Did he hear it was good? Her voice saying that sentence was the only thing that mattered. He smiled. Then he turned again to face the street, gave a last glance to the house. His smile got wider, and then he started driving again. He got to his house and Jason was playing guitar in the porch.  
"Hey" He said with a suspicious smile.  
"Hey Jas" Nate said without taking his dumb smile off his face. Jason looked at him suspiciously. Nate opened the door and threw himself to the couch. He leaned down looking to the roof. Again, the stupid smile drew on his face. Jason entered at the same as Shane went out from the kitchen. Both looked at Nate.  
"Well...?" Shane asked.  
"Oh" Nate said looking at him. "Hey"  
"How did it go?" Jason asked  
"What? Your little settling?" Nate asked staring back to the roof. "Uhmm...Fine I guess" He said shrugging.  
"You guess?" Shane said chuckling "That means nothing happened. Right?"  
"Maybe" Nate answered  
"Maybe as yes or as no?"  
"As 'maybe'" Nate said standing up and going upstairs.  
"Where you think you're going?" Jason asked  
"I have to write a song" Nate said. As soon as he got to his room he logged in to MySpace.  
"2,198,034 new comments. 407,988 new messages. 67,087 friend requests. 5,678 photo comments. 1,307 new blog comments." He started reading "Wow. Today was calm." He said sarcastically. "I wonder how many Mrs. Nate Gray I have now"  
"Heyy there Natey!!!" I little window appeared.  
NateG3: Hello Mandy! How's the best BFF doing?  
PrettyInPink1: I'm doing fine. I've been missing you a lot though. I went to the beach with Maya and the guys today. It's not the same without you guys :(  
NateG3: Yeah...Tell me about it.  
PrettyInPink: So what's up with you?  
NateG3: Well...  
NateG3: Let's say I finally found the missing part of me  
NateG3: =D  
PrettyInPink1: What? What do you mean?  
NateG3: Remember Mitchie? The girl I talked to you about?  
PrettyInPink1: The beautiful music store girl you like talked about every single day in the phone, text messages, e-mails, and AIM? How could I forget about her? LOL.  
NateG3: ...  
PrettyInPink1: Ok sorry, go on.  
NateG3: Well, today we had a 'Wannabe date'  
NateG3: Wannabe?  
NateG3: It was supposed to be group hang but it turned out to be a date  
PrettyInPink1: Why, I'm guessing Shane had something to do about all these.  
NateG3: Well...You're guessing right  
PrettyInPink1:What a surprise. LMAO  
PrettyInPink1: Shane...Never changes.  
NateG3: Anyways.  
NateG3: I told her I liked her and she told me she liked me back.  
PrettyInPink1: !!!!!!  
PrettyInPink1: AND?!  
NateG3: She kissed me.  
NateG3:DDDDD  
NateG3: And now I have to deal with a dumb smile for the rest of my life.  
PrettyInPink1: Aww Yayyy!! Nathaniel, you have a Wannabe GF!  
NateG3: Yeah XD  
PrettyInPink1: And...what'd she said?  
NateG3: Well...It was a 'goodbye kiss'  
PrettyInPink1: And you haven't called her or texted her yet?  
NateG3: Do I have to?  
PrettyInPink1: You guys never learn!  
PrettyInPink1: See? That's the reason everything started with Shanee and Sam  
NateG3: Mandy.  
NateG3: Do not start again.  
PrettyInPink1: Ok. So go and text her.  
NateG3: But IDK what to say...  
PrettyInPink1: Pfft.  
PrettyInPink1: Please.  
PrettyInPink1: You're a Connect Three. NATHANIEL JERRY GRAY!  
PrettyInPink1: You write 20 songs annually and you can't text a girl?  
NateG3: She's not just a girl Mandy.  
PrettyInPink1: Aww Nathaniel You're so cute! Plus...You already have the first part of your message :D  
PrettyInPink1: Well Nate. I gotta go. Talk to you later. Bye  
PrettyInPink1 is offline  
Nate stared at the screen. Then he got a better idea than a text message. He took a paper and a pencil and started writing:  
'I can't get your smile out of my mind  
I think about your eyes all the time  
Beautiful but you don't even try  
Modesty is just so hard to find.  
Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this  
Love Bug again.'


End file.
